Princess La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice Da Princess of Da Hood
There once was a gurl named La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice, she was so beautiful! She had a lapis dragon named Beetovenice, together they ruled da ghetto of vale! she was so beautiful that everyone loved her so much and loved her name and named their kids after her! On a Saturday morning she is with her gang 'lil wolfie' the gang did da normal stuff liek robbing da bank, gettin' into gang warz which they always won cuz of La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice, She be da most beautiful ghetto princess all of vale! "Yo Guuuuuurrrrrrllllll how are yo' doin'" La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice asked her Friend. "Gurl i be doin' fine!" "Wanna go mug a wizard for his gems gurl, it will be fun yo!" "Sure gurl we must go prepare first." "Ain't nobody got time fo dat -.-" La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice Replied as she snapped her finger in z formation. "Gurl dont yo' take that tone with me!" Guuuuuurrrrrrllllll replied. The gurlz meet up near da rich part of da vale, they looked at da view "Guuuuuurrrrrrllllll, dis would be the perfect spot for our crib" "I know right gurl! Once we done mugging dem fools we gonna take over dis place and make it ou' new crib gurl!" The group tried to mug a young wizard named Herbert, a burly, and handsome blond haired wizard, with a brown soul patch, in his mid 20's. But den La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice Looked into Herbert's eyes, she was liek oh meh gawd! Des eyes are so beautiful! The young wizard had beautiful purple eyes, so bright that La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice Was struck with how beautiful they were, she was liek i must win him! The young wizard was wearing a rainbow colored paisley vest and and a black bowtie, and was shirtless showing off his powerful muscles. "Hello, what are you ladies doing?" Herbert asked. "yo' we bout to mug yo'! Bon Qui Qui come over here gurl!" Called Guuuuuurrrrrrllllll "Wait what" Herbert asked in confusion. "We gonna mug you boy!" Answered Bon Qui Qui "lets do dis thang Beetovenice!" Called La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice Den Beetovenice attacked Herbert! Den La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice Gazed into Herbert's eyes as Beetovenice was attacking Herbert she was thinking 'i wanna spend my life with dis man.' "Gurlz! Stop, dis guy gotz no moneyzzz!" "Why we be stopping" they all asked! "Cuz dis chump gotz no moneyz" "Wut evar yo' be getting off easy dis tiem chump!" said Bon Qui Qui. Den the whole group except for La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice ran way. "yo' comin with us gurl?" "Ill liek totaly catch up latar" La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice answered. "Wut evar gurl" Guuuuuurrrrrrllllll replied. The group went on with out her. Then suddenly a voice called to her. "Hay, what was your name La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice Right? Thanks for saving me from what ever that was." Herbert called to La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice. "Oh no problem chump, i was only doing dat cuz yo' got no moneyz!" La'Taniana'Bo'Vanashrianiqualiquanice Said as she blused. "Thanks, i guess? Wanna go on a date or something your neon green make up goes great with your bright purple hair" Herbert said as he blushed. TO BE CONTINIED IN PART TWO.